The Administrative, Training and Data Sharing Core is charged with the overall planning, administration, support, and integration of the Center activities, as well as oversight of trainee selection and activities. Its specific aims are to 1) provide the planning, policy, and oversight for the Center;2) organize major Center meetings;3) facilitate communication among Center members, including between projects and their cores; 4) arrange for Center review in years 2-4, and oversee implementation of our Advisory Board's advice;5) oversee Center budgets in relation to the scope and progress of Cores and Projects;6) oversee trainee selection, policies, and 3-day training institutes;7) oversee policies and budgets of pilot studies;8) facilitate synergies between our Center and related NIMH Centers/networks through joint meetings, cross-fertilization of speaker programs, establishing web-site links;9) oversee the timeliness of data collection at all sites and facilitate data analysis through coordination of data analytic plans among statisticians involved in each of the center projects;and 10) guide Center faculty on issues of data sharing and conceptual interpretation of findings across projects. The Center will be directed by Megan Gunnar, who directed our initial network (MH60766), developing center (MH65046), and guided the work culminating in this proposal. As the Center Director, Professor Gunnar will be responsible for providing overall Center guidance and vision. She will be guided by the Associate Director, the Executive Committee and supported by the Core's staff and Center's statistician. The Core will oversee the recruitment and training of Center trainees. Fourteen trainees will work on Center related projects, attend Center meetings and annual training institutes, which alternate between: (1) Developmental Neurobiology and Psychobiology of Early Life Stress and (2) Developmental Psychopathology and Prevention Science. It will be the responsibility of the Core to insure a diversity of trainees with regard to basic developmental science, developmental psychopathology, and prevention science and with regard to race/ethnicity;to that end mechanisms are described to enhance minority recruitment and we describe the history of our network in enhancing the careers of minority scientists. Each project will have its own statistician;however, the Core will also support a statistician to work with the projects and advise the Center's Director in order to support the Director's oversight of analytic plans across the Center. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Core A, Adiminstrative, serves all projects in the Center. It is charged with overseeing all critical aspects of Center functioning including planning, policies and budgets, organizing Center meetings, facilitating communication within the Center and with the outside community of scholars and practitioners, insuring the timliness of data collection at all sites, and management of the Center's training program.